Heroic Conumdrum
by dennisgui2
Summary: Mei Hatsume wants to use Izuku Midoriya as a test subject for one of her latest invention. with no intention of being alone with the mad inventor Izuku calls in Uraraka, Iida and Asui as back up, during the experiment something goes heywire causing izuku to split into four separate versions of himself, now the four friends are tasked with finding the clones or its lights out .
1. prologue

HEROIC CONUNDRUM

by

Igneel Seishouki

Another dawn breaks over U. A. High, a prestigious high school best known for turning out some of japan's greatest heroes the greatest heroes including All Might, Endeavour, Best Jeanist to name a days,however, U. A. is known for a different reason.

The attack on the USJ,the raid on the summer training camp, the kidnapping of Katsuki Bakugo from class 1-A, all orchestrated by a band of evildoers calling themselves the League of Villains. It is these incidents that have left the public questioning the management at U.A. and others have begun to lose faith in heroes altogether, which is why the principal thought it best to introduce a dormitories system to keep the students safe on campus grounds at all times and of course to find a traitor among the student body.

why was this needed you ask? well dear reader, our story takes place in one of the dorms. The Heights Alliance dorms of Class 1-A

Hot. Her body feels hot as she clenches her teeth together as she digs her finger deeper into her moist core. Blazing hot blush engulfs her cheeks as she another moan of pleasure escape from her throat as her breasts bounce slightly,arching her back - she pants and stifles another moan from escaping. The name of subject that lead to this thrawl of passion pressed firmly on her lips "D-Deku…"

 _naked, exposed and laying on a bed of large soft pillows Uraraka blushed heavily as her eyes fluttered open to the scene of four clones of izuku midoriya, her long time crush and best friend towered over her, all as naked as her and smiling down upon her with lustful intent. normally she would hide her shame away but not this watched as three of the other deku's all took to touching her soft skin with rough and rugged hand, which exited her to no end, the deku feeling up her inner thigh was taking care of her there, she huffed and moaned to their touch suddenly she fell a callused hand graced her cheek. opening her eyes she saw the fourth izuku lean down to kiss her. She happily obliged this deku's unspoken request and closed the gap between them, the kiss was filled with passion, love and want she squealed as she felt his tongue enter her mouth to which she responded in kind mirroring his every move. the deku by her thighs sensed her desire and spread her legs out gently-not that she was resisting in anyway in fact she wanted to be his and only his, finally the two could become one!_

 _~virrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm~_

she sat bolt upright in her bed blush heavy on her face as he woke up to the sound of her pink flip phone telling her that she received a text message. reality hit like a freight train as she stared into her dorm room that was light on decor, pulling her gloved hand out of her short shorts her gloved covered fingers were coated in her nectar _"damnit… "_ she cursed _"that's the third time that dream has come to me… am I a pervert?_ " she wondered as he looked over to her left to the phone that brought her back to reality with a certain level of disdain. he picked it up and looked at the digital readout.

5:35Am text from Midoriya 3

She had to cock a brow at the early morning text. Huh, odd he usually never texted her this early not unless it was urgent-Ochako flipped open her phone to check her messages. Curious as to what could be so important that Deku felt the need to text her this early.

 **from:** Midoriya 3

 **to:** Iida, Asui, uraraka

 **Hey guys sorry its so early, but could you meet me in the courtyard? I promise I'll explain myself there.**

The message was unusually cryptic and not at all what Deku would normally send. _"Well i guess it can't hurt to hear him out if he is going through the trouble."_ she reasoned .She leapt out of bed took a quick shower and changed into something more appropriate then raced for the courtyard.

Around reaching the 2nd floor Ochako encountered both Tsuyu and Iida who were just bewildered as she was about Izuku's sudden message and at the early hour he sent it. Little did the know of the insane adventure they would soon be apart of as the came upon the courtyard and its sole occupant: Izuku Midoriya


	2. Ch1-Pt1: Morning Rituals

(Tenya Iida)

Tenya Iida likes to think of himself as a punctual student, an organized and highly respected student. One must be of they are to strive to the perfect hero. At 04:00h Iida wakes up and greets the day with some warm up stretches, brushes his teeth and showers, by 04:25h he cleans a pair of glasses he selected to wear for the day and gets dressed for his morning run, while checking and double checking all of his assignments to make sure there in proper order. By 04:35h he his in the thralls of another bout of warm up stretches, revving his engines on his calves to make sure they are proper working condition. 04:55h rolls around, by now he is downstairs fueling up for his morning run. Today's breakfast consists of: two scrambled eggs, three strips of low fat bacon, two slices of buttered toast and orange flavoured energy drink. by 05:15h he is ready to venture out and do some laps around campus! that is, until his whole body shakes and vibrates to his phone stuffed in his back pocket. Checking his phone he sees that the message is for Midoriya urging him, Uraraka and Asui to join him in the dorms courtyard. Must be important to be scheduled in such a secluded area… still Iida sees himself a model friend and has never turned down a friend when they ask him for aid, with that resolve in mind her marches over to the dorms courtyard, eager to help Midoriya in any way that he can.

(Tsuyu Asui)

Tsuyu Asui loves to indulge in being wrapped up in her bedding, sleeping in on a weekend and make herself as small as she can as she can as it's the most relaxing way to sleep, in her opinion of course and rarely is she okay with anyone waking her up so early in the morning but this was the case when her phone text tone sounded, a course of various ribbits and croaks beckoned her to the waking world as she sounded a very groggy kero-kerroooooo

as she reached for her phone with her tongue. It wasn't the brightest idea she's had in hindsight as the smartphone collided with her face within half a second of travel time. "Ow! wha- what time is it?kero… 5:30.. this better be worth it, Midoriya. kero! " The froggy heroine huffed aloud as she unwrapped herself from her bedding and hopped out of bed to do the whole nine yards when it came to her morning routine. Seeing as it's Midoriya that had messaged her she figures he wants to train or something so she threw on her U.A. gym uniform as she was feeling pretty lazy this morning and headed out.

soon enough tsuyu was joined by a not-so-chipper-but-still-chipper ochako who expressed of having the same message then the two girls joined up with Iida who expressed concern regarding their emerald eyed friend Izuku Midoriya. Carefully Iida opened the door and all three accounted for bore witness to….

(Courtyard)

"I know Mei said to come alone but how can I trust her after last time?! when she grope my–No! no! focus I just need to tell them just straightforward and to the point, just like Asui, yeah, yeah! just 'good morning guys I know it's early but I need you guys to come with me awww but of course they ask questions! I mean who wouldn't?! I certainly would" izuku muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in front the fountain in the dorms courtyard, his hand firmly covering his mouth while his index finger tapped along his chin. Earlier that morning Midoriya had gotten a correspondence from a certain pink haired "mad" inventor, detailing how she has come up with a 'baby' that would (if worked right) be able to repair and strengthen his ligament joints in both of his arms. the implications this had sprung up in his mind were astounding this could change the very face of the medical field if used properly. He jumped at the chance only he didn't want to go alone not with her, no, he needed the people he trusted most.

Which is where we are right now as the group of three stare dumbfounded at the muttering train wreck with dark pine green hair, a slimming black dress shirt that hid his true physique, a pair of dark navy blue cargo shorts and of course his trademark red hi-top shoes that he wore daily.

"Oh god, why does he have to be so cute when he mutters." Ochako thought as she, Tsuyu and Tenya stood by at the door and watched the green haired wonder mutter up a storm "soooo should we stop him or…" tsuyu pondered pressing a finger to her chin as she tilted her head slightly. Ochako snapped out of her stupor and looked over to her right and tapped her shoulder "nah i got this." she said confidently. She strode up with a bit of hip sway as she got behind Izuku "MORNING DEKU!" "AAAAAAH!" Izuku jumped out of his skin about to scream out when he covered his mouth and looked back to see Uraraka's grinning face. Patting his chest he visibly relaxed at be startled, a light blush forms against his freckled cheeks as he spoke "jeez, nearly gave me a heart attack!" he blathered out. Ochako for the most part tried to keep her giggles to a minimum as her cheeks got slightly more red finding his blush and frazzled expression adorable "HeheHehe…sorry Deku I couldn't help myself."

"if we quite finished teasing the daylights out of Midoriya perhaps he can finally tells us why he called us here so early in the morning.kero!" Tsuyu huffed as she was still annoyed she was woken up so early on a saturday. "I have to agree on Asui on this one midoriya, why did you call us so early?" question the engine user as he moved his arms in the stiff manner he did when he talked. By now all three were closer to Midoriya and all three were eager to learn Midoriya's reasoning. "Well, for the past week and half I asked Hatsume-" Ochako went stiff hearing the mad inventors name but smiled and listened intently "-to make me support items to help with my quirk at ranged combat but lately she has been giving me updates to a project I didn't request, in short she claims to have made a support item that would repair and strengthen the ligaments in my arms and my bones all together." The statement from the usually shy boy got their attention as they all looked at one another before looking back to Izuku seeing a determined look on his face, yet ochako could also see a twinge of fear in those blazing emerald eyes "That's great, but if your telling us then…" Izuku simply nodded "Hatsume wants me to be he first patient and if I'm honest I'm more than a little nervous and being around Hatsume is…stressful. Especially since she gets, "handsy" when we are alone…it's gets a little uncomfortable for me."

thinking back to the first time when Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya had to get their costumes upgraded, Uraraka in particular remembered how the crazy inventor was all over her him first with her boobs and again when she was "feeling out his body" as she put it which awakened her more jealousy so this statement from Deku she could sympathize and judging by the looks by her friends next to her they did too. "Don't worry Deku, we're with your right guys?" "yes of course! I'll ensure that mad woman doesn't do anything too bold with our friend!" declared Iida as he moved his arms faster and raised his voice bit, Tsuyu gave a nod and pressed her finger to her chin again and tilted her head again "kero, this could interesting to watch so I'm in." the froggy hero said with a bit of a smile on her face.

The kind hearted Midoriya felt the tears well up at the corner of his eyes but wiped them away as he beamed at all of them with a radiant smile "Thank you guys! so much! " he croaked out with a heartwarming smile, those present could see that this meant alot to Midoriya so Of course they would support him, they wouldn't be his best friends if they didn't.


	3. Ch2-prt2 Divided by 3?

**Authers notes:Hey everyone! igneel here. sorry on this chapter being so late! i ment to post this much sooner but things got in the way. regardless i hear you guys and i will go back and edit ch1 soon but first i want to make it to ch5 before i do. hope you enjoy! i dont own my hero academia**

.

The walk to the support course studio was mostly an uneventful affair. It was mostly just Izuku catching up with Iida, Tsuyu and Uraraka about their internships and about school, which somehow got turned into a debate that truthfully Uraraka half listened to. The rest of the time she was quiet and just committing Izuku's broad shoulders and strong back to her memory without even noticing her froggy friend walking beside her and following the brunette's gaze. Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as they continued to walk.

Soon the quartet of friends stood before the steel sliding doors of the support studio. The bubbly brunette remembered the first time she stood in front of these doors, although they were blown off the frame by the manic pink-haired inventor working on God knows what. Ochako watches as Izuku walks up to the door and gives it a hard knock.

"Finally! You're here, valued test subject!" Mei Hatsume boomed as she slid the doors open after Izuku's single knock startling all those present.

"I see you've brought an audience." She deadpanned with a smile on her face. "Well, whatever. The more people that get to see my sweet baby in action, the better!" She announced with her eccentric smile plastered on her face as she leads the group over to a lone table at the center of the room.

The table was a resting place for a rather large looking ray gun sitting on top of it. Judging by the design, it's supposed to be mounted on a large mechanical arm that would've extended from the ceiling.

"Mei Hatsume proudly presents baby #66! Lazarus Canon!! With this new baby, bone-related injuries will be a thing of the past! First, it will scan the subject for any weaknesses in the skeleton, then using a similar effect to the yakuza kid's quirk that you guys saved, the Lazarus Canon will hone in and rewind the damage 'til it's non-existent! Then, as if my sweet baby couldn't get any cuter; it will rescan and enhance the skeletal structure and make it 20% denser, making future fractures less likely to occur~" Hatsume practically sang the last bit as she swoons over her own work, which the gathered semi-pros all wondered about the implications of such a device.

"Enough ogling my baby, it's time to test it! Strip!" She commands as she points a gloved finger at Izuku, whose face turned redder than a tomato. "Huh?"His eyes were wide as saucers as the pinkette tinkerer came over to his side and started to strip his clothes off by force. Tsuyu and Iida both agast by her actions, rushed to get the crazed mechanic off of their friend, Ochako meanwhile glared daggers at Mei.

It took a bit to get her off of Midoriya, but Tsu and Tenya managed to do it. They managed to get Mei off of Midoriya, but not before Mei got him down to boxer briefs and a muscle shirt that clung to his well-toned chest. Uraraka felt her cheeks get more flush the more she stared "What am I doing?! don't think about him like that!" She chastised her mind on letting it wander into dangerous territory. She looked away before Izuku could catch on.

"Alright head to testing room two, while I and billboard go set up my baby~"

"My name is Tenya I–"

"Don't care! Now, are you gonna help me or not?" Iida grumbled as he grabbed on to the back end of the Lazarus canon while Mei held onto the front of it.

By 6:45 am, they finished setting up in testing room two. Midoriya, for the most part, handled being half-naked in front of his friends a lot better than expected, as he was strapped to an operating table that was raised and tilted at an angle with the Lazarus Canon angled and aimed directly at him. If he had to admit something, it's that this was nerve-wracking. One look at his arms, though, gave him all the resolve he needed.

{"We are all good to go on our end. How about you?"} asked the inventor. He gave her a curt nod and a thumbs up as he looked over at the large window where his friends watched over him. They all waved at him through the large window looking into test room two. He rested his head back into position and tried to relax as the Lazarus Canon lowered itself from the ceiling and leveled itself with his head.

His friends watched in silence as Mei's fingers flew across a holographic keyboard staring directly at them; the screen that had all of Izuku's vitals. Tsuyu was the first to voice what had been on their minds.

"This is safe, right?"

"Huh?"

"The Lazarus canon, it's safe, right? kero"

"Yes, yes it's safe." The young support tinker muttered in a lackluster tone as she waved the frog user away from the main console already focused on what was on screen.

"Tsu is right, Mei. Maybe we should run a few more-"

"Test start!" Cried out Mei not even noticing the gravity user walking up to her friend to voice concerns.

Izuku turns his head away as to not be blinded by a bright blue light coming from the barrel of the canon as the arm it's attached to lower itself to fully scan and determine the problematic areas of his body. His friends balk at the dedicated mechanic and simply turned back and watched the thing at work.

Elsewhere, The U.A. traitor cackled and snickered as they watched the experiment live. With a few keystrokes, they had brought up the V.I. code to the Lazarus Canon.

"Hmmm, rewind, rebuild and strengthen, ey? Let's take care of that, shall we?" The grin that grew on their face threatened to split itself in two. Their obsidian goggles reflected the new directives they had just set for the Lazarus canon.

Divide. Weaken. Kill

Izuku was in a blissful state as he could feel his ligaments heal and regrow, 'til he noticed the canon stutter, which he had a gut feeling that wasn't supposed to occur. He didn't have time to ponder this as his vision filled with red light and he felt an intense heat...then all he could hear was his own screaming.

Outside of testing room two, the three friends were pleased to see the experiment going so smoothly. Uraraka had planted herself slightly near Mei, watching the holo-screen that had an x-ray of Deku's skeleton and all of his vitals. She was impressed by how much one scan did. It was, however, odd. When looking over the x-ray, she saw Midoriya had an extra joint in his pinky toe, but she thought nothing of it. It wasn't until Iida spoke up that she started to pay attention to what was happening around her.

"Um, Hatsume, i-is the canon supposed to shake like that?" He questioned as he got his answer in the form of the emerald hero, who started screaming and thrashing against his restraints.

 **"AAAAAAAAH!! TURN IT OFF!! TURN IT OFF!! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"**

Tsuyu Asui couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Her hands clasped over her mouth as her pupils were nothing more than pinpricks as her eyes were wide with abject horror.

The scene in front of her was bone-chilling, the screaming was ever piercing. Yet she couldn't look away as Izuku thrashed and activated Full Cowl repeatedly to break himself free. She noticed that his skin was breaking and peeling in certain spots on his body.

Iida was racing around the studio, looking for any type of power doubling support item to help him kick the door down.

Ochako was in tears, begging and screaming at Hatsume to stop the experiment. "Please, Mei, turn it off! It's going to kill him if this goes on any longer!!"

"Wait, there is something odd about these readings that I must invest-"

"Fuck your readings!" Tsuyu could hear Uraraka made a move for the console but was repelled.

Mei had her custom goggles over her eyes and her smile never left her face as it appeared to have some hint of glee but the corner of her lips twitched in a bit of anger, as she slammed down a button as the room began to fill up with a familiar-looking purple mist, Izuku broke free, but was swallowed by the purple mist. A pause...Bursts of emerald light exploded and peeked through the mist. A tussle over by the control panel broke out between Ochako and Mei, the sound of one of the girls getting tossed like a sack of bricks before the Lazarus Canon, and Izuku's screams, were silenced.

Tsuyu chanced a look to her left. Ochako was hovering over the console, her hand firmly pushing down a large red button, tears still streaming down her face "No..No, dammit!... I'm not letting you die here!" She hissed looking at the holo-screen with her tear stained face. Mei looked like she was roughly tossed onto the floor. Tsuyu was about to say something when she heard Iida behind her and she jumped to the left on instinct.

 **"Recipiro burst!"**

Iida rocketed right by, and within one swift motion, kicked the door down. Ochako pressed some more keys on the console and managed to ventilate the room out. A brief, pregnant pause and the three girls watched as Iida pulled out an unconscious Izuku Midoriya. And the second one. Then a third one. Then a fourth one. He was about to go in or a final time before Power Loader-Sensei rushed in, yelling. "The Hell happened in here?!"

The students were too busy relaying what had happened frantically that no one noticed Izuku Midoriya opening his eyes as he heard a small child cough before seeing a blurry silhouette of one dressed in something he faintly recognized getting scared, proceeding to sneak around the frantic teens and leaving the support studio. He was about to speak, but immediately fell back into unconsciousness along with his three other clones.

Ochako Uraraka was beginning to hate hospitals. Well, not really; she was starting to hate seeing a certain freckle-faced boy in a hospital bed. Now, there were four of him in separate beds.

It had been about an hour or so since the whole Lazarus incident. Iida, Uraraka, and Asui were in attendance, heads hung low as Recovery Girl and Power Loader both called in Aizawa and All Might.

The former of the two teachers was currently chewing out his three students not stopping the experiment as soon as trouble started though he did show some gratitude that it was stopped at all, he also made a point that such a procedure needed an adult present and chastised them for not notifying himself or power loader.

All Might ignored what was around him and just focused on Izuku he noticed little changes in each of them but it was mute changes nothing worth noticing until one of them started to groan as the one in the middle most bet bed started to get up, "ugh...my head…" he moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

Mei was enduring her lecture with power loader, she kept a smile plastered on her face yet her eyes, underneath her signature goggles were knitted in a look of pure rage. It was one thing for her inventions to fail but this wasn't a failure no. Someone tampered with her baby and she was going to find out who! Then everyone froze as one shout rang out and silenced the two scolding teachers.

 **"What in the holy fuck Me! You promised that it was safe! you over bloated tech slut!!!"**


	4. Ch 3 Tainted Reflections

The Infirmary was still as the Izuku that had just woken up roared at Hatsume, who was taken back by the anger in his voice, Ochako could see something in this Deku's eyes. Rage. Rage and undying fury burned behind his eyes as he launched himself upwards from the bed and perched on the railing like a beast ready to strike.

"Well? the fuck do you have to say for yourself huh?! Huh?!

Because nearly killing me isn't something I can forgive...ghk!!"

He bellowed before doubling over, clutching at his stomach as looked like he was paralyzed.

"The fuck?! Why does it feel like my blood is boiling?! Grrrrrrrah! I want to punch something or crush something!" Clinging to the railing at the foot of the infirmary bed, he fired up Full Cowl and crushed the railing with his bare hands. He seemed to have gotten a sick and twisted pleasure from crushing the frame railing.

Ochako watched another Izuku rise from his bed, quickly twisting and wrapping himself from head to toe in the standard blanket that the bed came with. Everything was covered except his face, which had the same features that Izuku had, but his eyes were waaaay too different. The flame that burned in them was dulled a little, reminding her more of the glow of dying kindling, he also had huge bags under his eyes, almost like he hadn't slept in weeks, maybe even years! Another thing he had was a deep scowl of annoyance plastered on his lips.

"Do you mind?! Some of us are trying to sleep!" This tired, lazy Izuku hissed at the other, who was still breaking non-vital things with his bare hands. "Ehhh?! Are You talking to me panda face?! Because you ain't got shit compared to me!!" "ugh clearly, look just keep you mindless destruction to a quiet minimum." Ochako, Tsuyu, and Iida watched the back and forth exchange of the two awake Izuku's, as she and Tsu go and pick from the two that remained asleep.

Both of the girls watch the two remaining Midoriya's with concern etched into their faces, they didn't have to wait for long; well Tsuyu didn't, as the Midoriya she was watching over shot up from his bed in a regal and elegant pose, showing off his toned pecs and sculpted abs before laying his smoldering green eyes on the froggy teen. "Mmmm so beautiful and elegant. And harsh honesty? Truly all traits of a fine woman indeed." He flirted as he snapped his fingers and pulled something from behind Asui's ear, which turned out to be a dethorned red rose. He places the rose in her hair then swiftly and passionately embraces her, making the frog girl's mind lock up as she didn't know how to deal with an Affectionate Midoriya.

Ochako felt a pang of guilt for leaving Tsuyu to this affectionate Izuku as he continues to flirt with her, while the angry and the lazy Midoriyas continue to argue as both All Might and Aizawa try to separate the two. She looked back at the Izuku still in bed and checked his features to make sure it was the real one, she felt her face get flushed as she touched his chest and wished she would do this under better circumstances. She was worried for him; the sound of him screaming still rang out in her head.

He began to groan and clenched his eyes together as her soft touch brushed along his abs, hidden under his tight muscle shirt, his deep green eyes fluttering open as he sees a blushing, yet worried, Ochako watching over him. He tries to sit up but Ochako is already off her chair and gently pushing him back onto the bed. "Izuku you need to rest, you had me-us extremely worried." She fretted as the others all came to his bed. He looked at everyone present, then to Uraraka "W-what happened? Why am I staring at three more me's?"

"We were hoping you could answer that for us, Izuku Midoriya." Growled Aizawa already fed up with this, and as he looked to his mentor, All Might looked like he was In the same boat as Aizawa.

Both wanted answers and they wanted them now.

1-A classroom, 9:56 am

Bakugo was happy for once. A blissful smile kept up to his face and has been there ever since this morning. In the dorms, everyone was freaking out over Round Face, Glasses Dork and Frog Legs' return. Raccoon Eyes' (Mina) was the first to ask about Deku. Round Face couldn't give the Acid Girl a straight answer. "Deku got sick while doing his morning run, so we helped him to the infirmary." Was all the two girls said, which Racoon Eyes (Mina) didn't buy.

It was from that point on, Bakugo had to endure the many theories and speculations of his class of idiots, ranging from the mundane, like him having a busted limb again; to the outlandish, like Deku being an agent for a secret organization. He had to roll his eyes on that one, especially when Raccoon Eyes and InvisiBitch wouldn't shut up about it.

"No, No! I'm telling you, his codename has got to be Evergreen! It just makes sense!" Tooru screeched giddily as she and Mina Ashido got into a heated debate over Izuku's spy codename.

Evergreen?really that's a bit on the nose. Thought Bakugo as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Maybe Midoriya is recovering from being in an experiment to enhance his quirk further, though how it happened, I don't know why." Todoroki hypothesized. What the absolute fuck Icy Hot! Bakugo screamed in his head.

"No way, dude! It's so obvious that our Izuku is already working as a sidekick and was called on a mission already!" Kirishima countered in his usual positive tone "No way Midoriya needs a power boost, considering he's pretty manly already!" Fucking Moron! What Weak Ass Agency would want that Shitty Nerd when I'm available? Thought Bakugo, as he painfully grinds his teeth in frustration at the thought of that useless nerd enhancing One For All.

Uraraka was a tad bit uncomfortable by the whole rumor mill that Mina spawned. Sure, it was really sweet and kind to see their classmates fret and worry so much for Deku, but when it got to the more outlandish speculations, she cringed a bit. Although the thought of Deku in a form-fitting tuxedo with a custom silenced pistol in one hand and a fancy drink shaken to perfection in the other got her imagination going. No! Stop it! Don't think about Izuku like that, dammit! She chastised herself mentally as she shook the image out of her head.

"Uraraka, what are your thoughts on this matter?" Momo questioned as she approached the usually bubbly anti-gravity user.

"I already told you guys that he's just sick." She said gently

"Yes, but something doesn't feel right about that statement. We all know Midoriya to be diligent, but for him to let his health decline so rapidly, frankly, it's a little hard to fathom." Yaoyorozu articulated, which prompted Uraraka, Asui, and Iida to give each other side glances as they knew the true reason, but were forbidden from talking about it.

~*Flashback*~

Izuku and his clones were in the process of being looked over after having explained the situation to PowerLoader, Aizawa, All Might and Recovery Girl.

PowerLoader rescinded his outright ban of Mei Hatsume, on the grounds that this incident was looking more and more like a setup. But to what the construction pro hero could not discern, still she had to be punished! So Power Loader opted for a four-day suspension with limited lab access, and she was to report to him immediately if she found any evidence of tampering.

Aizawa and All Might watched the clones get examined by Recovery Girl and wondered 'How did this happen?'

Recovery Girl gave a small hum before turning to the small group of students and teachers present as she gripped her syringe cane and sighed "Well I'll get straight to the point. These three you see standing before you are indeed Izuku Midoriya. Physically, at least. Mentally, they seem derived from the strongest emotions present in his mind at the time of separation." Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Tsu looked at the three clones in a new light. Then, Recovery girl spoke up again. "There is one other thing I've noticed. Midoriya, dear, try using your quirk at the most you can handle."

"Umm okay."

Izuku flared up One For All as green sparks erupted and started their dance along his skin, but just as he was about to reach 15% of his power, he felt his chest tighten and dismissed his power entirely as sickly lime green veins started crawling up his hand.

"Deku!!" Ochako cried as she was at his side as soon as he went down, fretting over his well-being. "What happened to him?!" She shouted fearfully.

"Izuku Midoriya, not only have you been divided, but so has your quirk." She gestured to the clones who were looking at themselves in a frenzy. "Your quirk was divided up evenly among your clones. Not only that! but it seems the radiation from the Lazarus cannon has tainted your quirk and poisoned it. If you go above your threshold, then Izuku Midoriya, you and your clones will Die!" She punctuated by slamming down her syringe cane as the room went deathly silent.

~*End of Flashback*~

"Alright, settle down." Called out Aizawa as he lazily walked into the classroom, to which the class stopped all their chatter and returned to their appropriate seats. Bakugo was lounging in his seat as Aizawa started with morning homeroom.

The day blitzed by the students of class 1-A. Sometimes, some of the students would look in the direction of Izuku's empty seat. Things just felt empty without him.

Lunch rolled around, and the students were at the rumor mill again; much to the dismay of three certain individuals, and of course, one blonde haired, red-eyed classmate who looked the happiest he has ever been, which was creepy in itself.

Ochako, Tsu and Tenya made their way to the lunchroom, their other classmates had already gonna ahead but when Ochako looked at her friends she could see the worry raked on their faces, though it was always hard to tell with Tsu. "Don't worry, guys. You heard Aizawa and All might, Deku will be fine." She reaffirmed them- although it was mostly for herself as she, too, was racked with worry.

A curious sight greeted the trio as they entered the lunchroom.

Kendou Itsuka of class 1-B was searching for someone as she held a bag of chocolate chip cookies, looking rather worried.

"Is something wrong, Kendou?" Tsuyu asked as she put a finger to her chin and tilted her head, curious as to why the red-headed martial artist heroine looked so distraught

"Hey Tsu," Kendou greeted "I guess you could say I've lost someone." The trio looked puzzled, unsure of what to do, so she explained. "All morning, everyone has been talking about this little kid in an All Might onesie that's been running around 'helping' people with mundane problems and treating them like they're heroic feats." Tenya, with his stiff arm movements, began to flail around "How could a parent be so negligent as to leave their child wandering the halls unsupervised?!"

"So the cookies are to catch him?" Tsu asked as she points to the bag that kendou is holding.

"Not really, these are my thank you gift." She chirped as she gave a sisterly smile to them. "I met the little guy and he helped me carry a stack of books to homeroom and was super sweet, but he ran off the moment I turned my back to fetch him these. I hope he's okay...Hey! If you see him, can you make sure to give these to him?" She asked as she placed the cookies in Ochako's hand.

"Sure! Anything we should be on the lookout for?"

"Other than his silver age All Might onesie, there really isn't much to go on...Oh! He did have big green eyes. Well, I have to go. Sounds like Monoma is picking a fight with your class again." Kendou gave them a wave and ran off to stop one of Monoma's tirades.

Bakugo stood agape, as did the rest of the class, as they walked back to class from lunch when they all saw Izuku calmly sitting in his seat, eating his favorite food. Round Face was the first to rush past the Explosion User and be at the nerd's side. Something else that caught his attention, along with the rest of the class, was the addition of three more desks in the class.

Bakugo could feel his blood boil with just how chummy and all over him Round Face(Uraraka) was. Scratch that, his blood was boiling BECAUSE he returned. So much for Bakugo's perfect day.

"Hey there Agent: Evergreen~" Mina purred as she bounced her way to Deku's desk with Uraraka in the midst of either being upset with him or being happy to see him.

Izuku looked confused by the codename "Eh? My codename isn't Evergreen." He replied innocently

"Oh don't be coy Midori~ Tooru and I figured out your secret~"

Just as she purred that out, Izuku got supremely pale. His eyes were that of sheer terror. Had she figured it out?! Who else knew?! Got to keep it together!!! "O-oooh? And w-w-what is my secret?" He squeaked out as he tried putting on a mask of indifference on before Mina rose to full height and pointed at him.

"That you're a secret government agent!" she shouted triumphantly.

The pregnant pause after that statement was palpable in the air as Mina's confidence slowly drained, until Izuku finally tilted his head and gave a Hearty "what?" With a chuckle thrown in as he was RELIEVED that it wasn't the secret he thought it was.

"Mina, that theory made no sense," Kirishima said gently as he placed a hand on her slouching shoulders.

"But I even asked Jiro to make his theme song!" Whined the acid user.

"Hey, don't feel bad Mina. I'm sure Midoriya has plenty of stories from working as a sidekick!" Sero exclaimed.

Mina went from depressed to chipper in about 1.4 milliseconds as a large excited smile flashed on her face, only for Izuku to give a confused look in return. "Haven't Uraraka and the others tell you where I was?" Izuku asked, confused, while Momo walked past the two now glum looking students.

"Well, to be honest, we were told that you were in the infirmary, but I don't think anyone here believed it. You've made some huge improvements with your quirk, so we really couldn't picture you needing to go back in there." Yaoyorozu explained, a twinge of guilt on her face as it's clear she had joined in at some point and was slightly embarrassed.

Ochako, with the grace and subtlety of a feline, held on to Deku's scarred arm, scared that he was gonna vanish if she didn't. She was on autopilot as she slowly slides her hand down to his calloused one. Her only witness was a certain pink girl, who just looked up at the moment and was silently cheering for her bubbly friend, until a certain grape headed classmate ruined the subtle moment by being jealous.

Mineta had a few veins bulging on his forehead as his eyes were intense, his lower lip being sucked into his teeth. He was gonna make the whole class turn on Midoriya. " How can you people be so easily fooled?!" He points a finger at Izuku, the statement itself made everyone turn in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's right there." deadpanned Tooru, as her uniform shirt point towards him as Ochako held a bit tighter.

"Just look at the way Uraraka is all over him, and yet not a single mark of crimson! The REAL Midoriya would have noticed this girl rubbing herself onto him!!"

The other girls turned to him, immediately pissed "Mineta that's going too far!"

"Asshole did you just make ochako out as a floozy?!"

Ochako was not having any of this. After he pointed it out, she and Izuku separated and they were blushing like mad, but she started to stomp in his direction, on her way to slap him.

She was going to reach a hand over to when the classroom door SLAMMED open as a figure rushed in and drop kicked Mineta in the head, with what sounded like steel toed boots. The grape hero launched and bounced around the class, until stopping on the far left wall, which the figure cleared the distance up in a single leap, grabbing Mineta's head and started bashing his head on the floor, repeatedly with every word. "YOU! DON'T! TALK! TO! URARAKA! LIKE! THAT! … ANYMORE!"

The figure rose up to his full height, and the entire class was stunned to silence as they watched Mineta twitch and convulse, blood leaking from his face. When he looked over his shoulder the class could see clearly that it was a much more aggressive Midoriya. They all slowly turned to the left of the class and the Midoriya THEY knew was at his desk, calmly eating as a sound of slow clapping and a long whistle sauntered into the room.

"Well, it's safe to say that's how you make an entrance! Though lacking any real style but still…A for effort Kōgeki." the next Midoriya stated as he saunters into the room, clapping.

Looking at the two currently talking, they could see the differences. The one called Kōgeki wore his uniform in a baggy like fashion; he didn't even bother with the tie and had black and red steel toe boots on his feet and an aggressive look to him, much like the expression the real Midoriya wore when fighting Todoroki.

"WASN'T LOOKING FOR YOUR APPROVAL DEKIRU!" Kōgeki roared

"Maybe not, but consider your actions around them." The one called Dekiru gestures to the rest of the class, which Kōgeki harrumphed at and leaned his frame on the podium. 'Dekiru' had an ere of suave around him. He wore some accessories with his uniform that made him look tough. but with elegance, like a couple for tribal looking bands on his left wrist and an elegantly crafted wolf-fang necklace, strung up by a semi-thick white gold chain. He wore a tight and form-fitting tank top that showed off the beef Midoriya hid underneath his clothes. He wore his uniform with the shirt open all the way and, once again, no tie. His shoes were the same style as Midoriya' classic red hi-tops, but in a more white and gold color.

"Honestly, while I would have done without the grandiose and the damn screeching, Dekiru. I guess it'll do for now. After all, we did get everyone's attention…" A third Midoriya drawled on in a tired monotonous voice as he lazily walks into the class, moving his head back as Kōgeki turns his head quickly and glares at the tired midoriya before screaming. "DON'T BE A FUCKING KILLJOY TAIDANA!!"

Taidana, (or Tai for short, as he will later be known) walked in, dragging his feet a bit. His uniform was messy and lazily thrown on, the tie tied up much like how Normal Deku would tie his, but looked like the effort only lasted halfway before he gave up. He had deep bags under his eyes, and moved slightly slower than the other two. His shoes, like the others, were of the same style of hi-tops, but in a deep dark navy blue. He scanned the class and walked over to his 'brothers', and they all started to converse with one another, which only intensified after Izuku got up and joined them.

Bakugo's mouth was agape as he watched all Four different versions of Deku chatting it up like chums. His day went from bliss to shit in a matter of seconds, and he wanted to know Why?! He got up from his desk, small explosions erupting from his hands as the attention of everyone in the class was shifted to a seething Bakugo,

"Deku…" he snarled as he got closer, Izuku saw Bakugo coming for him, and on instinct, shrunk into himself, as he was preparing to run or fight, but Kōgeki stood in between the two, glaring at the red-eyed blonde.

"MOVE ASSHOLE!" he commanded with a roar, which failed to even phase Kōgeki, whose reply was a solid hit to the solar plexus. which forced Bakugo to get on his knees before the furious clone.

"Try and make me, you damn OneNote firecracker.. or would you rather a demonstration of what REAL power looks like? Spoiler alert: It's not your sorry excuse for pyrotechnics."

The class erupted in shock as everyone on shouted "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!"

Earlier that day.

Huge. Everything so much larger from the tiny heroes perspective. A tiny hero with green, bush like hair and stunning emerald eyes dressed in a Silver Age All Might onesie.

Having escaped the lab of scary people Mighty Might Jr. (Self named) wandered the halls, looking for a way home. However, the call to action was far too great: he rescued a student's pencil case from the confines of the nefarious void. (He crawled under a desk and helped get back a pencil case that was important.) He helped another student out with emotional support, and already he was needed once more when he spotted a female student with red hair fashioned in a side ponytail

Kendou Itsuka sighed heavily. Once again, Monoma was never where she wanted him to be. If she had to hazard a guess, she would guess that Monoma was once again back in the classroom, ranting about how some of the 1-A students were apart of a huge sting operation against some Yakuza, and how they somehow were just being "fame mongers."

She had to roll her eyes every time Monoma was on his tirades about class 1-A, which, if she had to be honest, she held no ill will towards. In fact, aside from Monoma, she was sure no one else in her class did. Ever since the villain attack on the training campgrounds, class 1-B let go of their collective disgust with 1-A and replaced it with a more friendly rivalry, though Monoma never had seemed to miss the memo.

She groaned again as the stack of eight semi-thick hardcovers in both of her hands were starting to get to her. She often wished she could use her quirk while on school grounds, but she couldn't, which means she didn't see the small child that she bumped into.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

Startled by the loud, childlike cry, she spun around and tripped over herself, causing the books she was carrying to scatter all over the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry, are you okay?!" A young voice called out to her as she chanced a glance at a seven-year-old, with the most caring green eyes she had ever seen, reaching out to help her up, although she felt like she had seen them before.

"Uh Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She takes his hand, and knowing this kid doesn't have the muscle mass to lift her, lets him pull her up with some sly aid on her part.

"Why are you caring so many books?" The young child asked curiously. The hood from his onesie moved with his head as he goes about and tries to pick up as many books as he could.

"My classmate decided to ditch me for one of his rants about the rival class." She stated with a tired expression as she picked up the rest of the books

"That's not nice! Then, this a job for Mighty Might!"

Kendou watched as this child was now holding, and barely standing, while holding four heavy semi-hardcover books. "Oh that's okay, I can handle th-"

"No. A hero must help out those in need! No matter how mundane!" The small hero triumphantly stated as he followed her down some corridors and back to her class. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she could feel other students around campus judging her for having a child helping her out.

Lucky for Kendou, the trip wasn't that long, and she could see that her adorable help could at least keep up. Soon, they entered into class 1-B proper and headed over to the podium where she laid the books down on. "Mighty might want to leap up and put the books on the podium?" By using her big sister charm, she got him to hand over the books without much fuss.

"Thanks, little hero. You helped a ton, unlike some people." She directed that statement at a ranting Monoma, but Mighty Might was too enthralled at being called a Hero that he didn't notice. "I think you deserve a reward." Kendou smiled and booped the little hero's nose, eliciting a giggle as she went over to her desk to fetch something.

However, a familiar roar of someone Mighty Might might have looked up to sounded close by, dread filling his body and, as if on instinct, the young child, instead of waiting for his reward, bolted far far away, leaving a very confused and worried Kendou behind.


End file.
